callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Knife
The Knife is the standard close quarters combat (CQC) melee weapon in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and one of the melee weapons in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, '' ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Overview Prior to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the knife made only incidental appearances, and could never actually be used. Melee attacks in the games prior had used pistol whips and bashes with the stock of the gun. Since Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the knife has been the main melee weapon, triggered by pressing the melee button (default or on the PC, clicking the right thumbstick on the Xbox 360, clicking the R3 Button on the PS3, or pressing down on the D-Pad on Wii), as taught in the Missions "F.N.G." and "S.S.D.D." Call of Duty 3 In "The Crossroads", a German soldier attacks Nichols with a knife in a scripted Close Quarter Battle. He is not able to stab Nichols, and after his death, the knife does not make a reappearance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The knife in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is the only knife featured in the game. It possesses a range of 128 inches and has a slight delay between the stab and the actual hit. This is easily observed in multiplayer, where connection issues amplify this. However, it always kills an enemy in one slash or stab, except in Old School multiplayer matches, where two knife attacks are required to kill an enemy player at full health. This two-hit kill knifing also applies when double health is applied on Private Matches. In Campaign, the only NPC appearance of the knife is when Captain Price uses one to execute an Ultranationalist in "Ultimatum." Call of Duty: World at War The knife in Call of Duty: World at War shares the same statistics as its counterpart from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The "stab" animation is slightly faster and the hit "connects" when the player retracts the knife, instead of slightly after the player punctures the enemy. However, it can be rather inconsistent in its ability to connect and kill enemies. It also makes a very loud and distinguishable swinging noise, especially when performing the "stab" animation (observed from the knifer's point of view), which can easily reveal the knifer's presence. In Nazi Zombies, the knife is one of the starting weapons received in every map. Killing a zombie with it yields 130 points. The number of knife hits it takes to kill a zombie is generally equal to the round number (with the exception of level 4, in where it only takes 3 hits to kill). Because of the number of hits required to kill and its short reach, by the mid to high levels it is ineffective. In the Zombies map Der Riese, players can replace their usual knife with the Bowie Knife (near teleporter C, just as the player goes through the courtyard) for 3000 points. Dealing a total of 1150 damage (1000 in Call of Duty: Black Ops), it allows for one-hit kills up to round 12 (9 in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops''). The Bowie Knife upgrade remains with the player after being downed and if no one revives him/her, upon respawn, the player keeps the Bowie Knife, making it worth the points spent. In multiplayer, the Bayonet is an alternative weapon for the knife, and can be attached on all bolt-action rifles (the Kar98k, Springfield, Mosin-Nagant and Arisaka), the M1897 Trench Gun, the M1 Garand, the M1A1 Carbine, and the Type 99 LMG. The Bayonet increases the lunge distance to 200 inches, and can be used to lunge over obstacles, but slows the speed of meleeing. Of the bayonets, all of them are knife or sword bayonets, except for the Mosin Nagant's, which is a spike one instead. Bowie Knife 3rd Person BO.png|The Bowie Knife. Bayonet US.png|The M1 Bayonet, a knife bayonet for American rifles. Call of Duty: Zombies The knife in Call of Duty: Zombies, is aesthetically similar to its Call of Duty: World at War and'' Call of Duty: Black Ops'' variants. It also features a special melee weapon called the Shovel, which is used for the Peter's Grave easter egg. File:Codzombiesknifeicon.png|The knife icon. Knife logo BOZ.jpg|The logo of the knife in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Simon Riley uses the Knife in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost to kill several enemy soldiers in combat. He also uses it to murder Marcus Washington. Simon Riley Kill MW2G.png|Riley killing two of Manuel Roba's goons with a knife. Marcus Washington dead MW2G.png|Marcus Washington after he was murdered by Simon Riley with a knife. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the knife's appearance and range are changed since appearing in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The game introduced two new knives apart from the default knife: the Tactical Knife (an attachment for handguns that allows faster knife stab and faster recovery) and the Throwing Knife (a ranged alternative available as Equipment). Besides their multiplayer appearances, they also make appearances in the campaign: the Tactical Knife is always used with the USP.45 (but it is not credited) and the Throwing Knife is used at the end of the game to kill Shepherd. Also featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer is the tier 3 perk Commando, which greatly increases the knife's lunge range to 176 inches. This perk is often used with Marathon, Lightweight and the Tactical Knife to create a class capable of using only the knife effectively. In single player, NPCs are able to knife, although they rarely do it. There are four scripted events where an enemy attacks the player with a knife. The first three occur in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", "Just Like Old Times" and "Loose Ends," where the player breaches a door and an enemy charges at the player with a knife. The other occurrence is when Shepherd stabs Soap in the chest after knocking him down during "Endgame." USP .45 Tactical Knife MW2.png|The Tactical Knife. Knife Rappeling MW2.png|Soap wielding the Knife in "Just Like Old Times". Throwing Knife.png|Throwing Knife, after being thrown. Combat Knife MW2.png|The Knife in "Just Like Old Times". Call of Duty: Black Ops The knife returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops with the same damage as its predecessors. In the Campaign, the knife sees a lot more use in scripted events and has a wider range for different uses, usually when stealth is required. Knifing has an important special effect in Gun Game, demoting players to the previous gun tier if they are knifed. Besides the default knife, there are seven other special variants featured in the game: four in the Campaign, three in Zombies, and one in Multiplayer. Types of Knives featured in Black Ops *The Ballistic Knife: a secondary weapon that fires the blade out of the grip for a silent, ranged attack (though the attacker still appears on the radar). A regular melee attack with the Ballistic Knife is faster, similar to the Tactical Knife from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The Prison Knife: a shiv-like primary weapon briefly wielded during the mission "Vorkuta." It appears to be a piece of metal with black tape around one end. *The Karambit Knife: a curved combat knife used in "Executive Order". *The SOG Knife: which is used in "Victor Charlie." *The Bowie Knife: which is available on the Zombie maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Shangri-La, Moon, and the revamped Der Riese. It kills in one hit until Round 13. *The Throwing Knife: used once by Grigori Weaver in "WMD." It is unavailable to the player because its replacement is the Tomahawk. *The Sickle: the spiritual successor to the Bowie Knife, making an appearance in the Zombies maps Ascension and Call of the Dead. It has the same stats as the Bowie Knife. Ballistic Knife menu icon BO.png|Ballistic Knife prison knife.png|Prison Knife Karambit Knife.png|Karambit Knife SOG Knife BO.png|SOG Knife Bowie Knife 3rd Person BO.png|Bowie Knife Sickle-Ascension.png|Sickle Call of Duty: Black Ops DS The Knife is used in all levels, and is a one hit kill in campaign and multiplayer. While it can be used in zombies, it is not suggested as it takes one hit by a zombie to down the player. The Knife only takes one hit to kill a zombie, no matter what round, but if a zombie is running it takes two hits to kill. If Aiming Down the Sights(ADS) while wielding it, the player is able to use it as a throwing knife. Knife blopsDS.png|The Knife in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The knife appears again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as the standard melee weapon. It seems to have retained many visual aspects when compared to the knife in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.402 on twitter: It is different, no lunge and removed commando as a perk. The knife also is now capable of not killing enemies upon making contact, as it will only achieve a hit marker. This happens if the enemy is wearing Juggernaut armor. When using the Melee proficiency on a weapon, the player will knife faster while wielding that weapon. Also, the tactical knife on pistols will make the knife slash out earlier. In campaign, however, Sandman can be seen with a unique folding knife. SAS knife.jpg|A SAS Soldier using his knife in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. Sandman holding the folded knife.png|View of Sandman's knife folded. Sandman unfolding the knife.png|Sandman unfolding the knife. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The knife appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. It is an instant kill weapon and retains this status in multiplayer. The knife now features a "return sweep": if the player swipes the knife and retracts it, the blade can still slash enemies and kill them while being put away. Like its predecessor it can be used as the throwing knife by pressing the ADS button. Mw3ds knife.png|The knife in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Mw3ds knife icon.png|Knife icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The standard knife now has little to no lunge and unlike other installments, it receives no aim assist when stabbing, making it more difficult to use than previous installments. However, the knife can now be used as an individual weapon, the Combat Knife, and has a lunge similar to the knife in previous games. The Combat Knife is used when one slot in Create-A-Class in either Primary or Secondary weapons is empty. It is brought out as a weapon in "Suffer with Me" then used as a Throwing Knife later. Knife Woods BOII.png|Woods holding the knife. Knife Woods Knifing BOII.png|Woods, knifing. Knife 3rd person BOII.png|2025 knife, in third person Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Knife appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Ghosts The knife appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Unlike previous games, which featured a slash attack, when a player knifes a soldier, an animation plays out of the attacker stabbing the target, slowing down the attacker. It is possible for the attacker to be killed mid-stab. The Combat Knife returns as an individual weapon as well. Gold Knife On June 3rd, 2014, a patch will release the Gold Knife. Players Prestige 5 or higher will be able to access it for free. It allows players to melee regularly without having to go through the grab-stab animation, similarly to the manner in previous titles. Knife used by Keegan Federation Day CoDG.png|Knife held by Keegan, in the level Federation Day. Maniac knifing CODG.png|Knifing in multiplayer. Maniac knife third person CODG.png|Another view of the Knife Keegan P. Russ using knife Struck Down CoDG.png|Keegan using the knife gold knife.png|The Gold Knife, to be released on June 3rd, 2014 See also *Melee *Tomahawk *Bayonet *Katana *Bowie Knife *Machete *Combat Axe Trivia *In some multiplayer maps in World At War, it is possible to find unusable Hitler Youth knives. *A HUD icon can be found in the files for Call of Duty: World at War. *On the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is no knife lunge unless the player is using a CCP. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS), sometimes when knifing a zombie there will be a delay before they die. *On Modern Warfare 3, if the final KillCam is with a knife, a blood splatter will appear out of nowhere once the knife leaves the enemy's body. *On Modern Warfare 3, the Infinity Ward logo and name is writen on the knife. *Knifing is the only way for a Juggernaut and Juggernaut Recon to gain a M.O.A.B.. *In the KillCam it is referred to as the Combat Knife, just like the stand-alone version. References Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty 3 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Lethal Equipment Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Lethal Equipment